1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle engine in which a cylinder is fitted with a water temperature sensor for detecting the temperature of water in a water jacket in the cylinder.
2. Description of Background Art
A vehicle engine is known, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-112677 wherein the vehicle engine includes a water temperature sensor that is mounted to an upper surface of the cylinder which is disposed substantially horizontally, so that the distance from the ground surface to the water temperature sensor is comparatively short. Therefore, particularly in off-road vehicles such as buggies designed mainly for operating in an all terrain vehicle mode, the water temperature sensor is susceptible to flying debris or debris or foreign matter such as earth and sand, flying stones, etc. during the operation of the vehicle. In order to protect the water temperature sensor from such debris or foreign matter, it is necessary to take a protective measure, for example, covering the sensor with a protective cover for exclusive use. However, it is expensive to take protective measures in this way.